


10. Hanukkah

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Miracle, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: An angel and a demon discuss unfolding events.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	10. Hanukkah

“Was this you, angel?”

“No, it isn’t me.”

“S’not me either.”

The celestials sat together watching the events unfold. 

“There are still two more days before the oil will be ready.”

“Judging by the past six days, that’s not going to be a problem, angel.”

“I believe you are right.”

“Anyone from your side been here?”

“No, I’d have noticed. Others aren’t subtle when they come down here.”

“No kidding. I saw what happened over in-”

“I’d rather not think about it.”

“Fair. You think it was Them?”

“I wouldn’t put it past Her. They are Chosen People, after all.”


End file.
